


Память о прошлом

by WTF_Wangxian



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, WTF Combat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Wangxian/pseuds/WTF_Wangxian
Summary: A translation ofDay 1story byFreeMindandSoul
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 26





	Память о прошлом

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048) story by [FreeMindandSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048)

У Лань Ванцзи было несколько ярких воспоминаний о детстве, но в последнее время одно из них возвращалось особенно часто, даже во сне. После всех этих лет он смог, наконец, признать, что это воспоминание было ему особенно дорого.  
  
Он уже не помнил, как получилось, что он стал свидетелем этой сцены, но точно знал, что действительно видел все это наяву. Может, он не мог уснуть в ту ночь? Сколько ему было? Пять? Да, где-то около того.  
  
Под мягким светом полной луны — он мог поклясться, что это была теплая летняя ночь — он видел свою мать в белом шелковом одеянии, сидящую перед своим тайным домиком, окруженным мерцающими голубыми цветами горечавки. Лунный свет очерчивал ее силуэт и придавал ей облик бессмертной феи, заблудившейся среди людей и потерянной для обоих миров. Несравненная красота, которую заставили умолкнуть.  
  
Она оставалась неподвижной, просто смотрела на цветы и иногда на луну, и, спустя какое-то время, к ней вышли несколько любопытных маленьких кроликов. Ее строгое лицо немного смягчилось, и мимолетная, но сияющая улыбка скользнула по ее губам. Она медленно протянула руку, и один расхрабрившийся кролик прыгнул вперед. Его крошечный носик забавно подергивался, пока он обнюхивал ее пальцы. Мех кролика был черным и мягким, а темно-карие глаза поблескивали в лунном свете. Было похоже, что он заигрывает с этими лилейными пальцами! А потом он прыгнул ей прямо на колени, зарываясь в белый шелк. Угольно-черный на снежно-белом.  
  
Тонкие пальцы нежно гладили кроличью головку. Одна единственная слеза скатилась по щеке женщины, хотя ее улыбка при этом ничуть не поблекла...  
  
— Лань Чжань.  
  
— ....  
  
— Лань Чжань?  
  
— ....  
  
— Лань Чжань? Лань Чжань! Эй! Что с тобой?!  
  
Он медленно сморгнул и увидел рядом взволнованные темно-серые глаза.  
  
— Вэй Ин.  
  
Мягкие алые губы — так близко — раздвинулись в улыбке, способной затмить солнце.  
  
— Да, это я! Лань Чжань, ты в порядке? Ты мне не отвечал!  
  
Теперь губы обиженно надулись.  
  
— ...  
  
Лань Чжань смущенно опустил глаза, хотя эта реакция самому ему казалась смешной. Сколько ему лет, в конце концов?  
  
— Я прошу прощения. Мои мысли были далеко.  
  
Серые глаза удивленно распахнулись. Точеные скулы вспыхнули румянцем, но всего на секунду. Затем Вэй Ин засмеялся и прижался теснее к своему мужу.  
  
— Однако! Я должен начать ревновать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда, может, расскажешь, что занимает твои мысли настолько, что даже будучи глубоко влюбленным, Хангуан-цзюнь не слышит, как его муж зовет его?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Ах, не говорит так! Твой муж умирает от любопытства!  
  
И губы опять мило надулись.  
  
— Мгм. Иди сюда.  
  
Лань Чжань обнял его и запустил пальцы во вьющиеся волосы. Этим он застал Вэй Усяня врасплох, но тот только свернулся поуютнее в ласковых объятиях под осторожными прикосновениями, мягкими и невесомыми, как пух. Вэй Усянь прижал ухо к груди мужа.  
  
— Лань Чжань?  
  
— Слушай.  
  
— ...?  
  
Вэй Ин закрыл глаза, и мерный стук сердца Лань Чжаня заполнил его слух. Но скоро он заметил странные сбои в этом ритме. Сердце Лань Чжаня вздрагивает? Он нервничает?  
  
— Я просто вспомнил кое о чем.  
  
Глубокий голос Лань Ванцзи эхом отдавался в его груди, проникая Вэй Усяню в самое сердце. Поэтому все, что он смог сделать в ответ — это кивнуть, притворяясь спокойным. Его собственное сердце тоже пропустило удар.  
  
— О чем-то из моего прошлого.  
  
— А... тогда... может, не стоит.  
  
— О моей матери.  
  
— ...  
  
— Она любила цветы. Особенно вот эти - горечавку. И кроликов. Особенно чёрных.  
  
Вэй Ин молчал, чувствуя, как муж сжал его чуть сильнее. Сердцебиение в груди Лань Чжаня стало спокойнее, чем раньше, или ему это только показалось? Но тот не размыкал объятий и не отпускал его.  
  
— Все говорят, что у меня ее глаза.  
  
— Твои глаза?  
  
— Да.  
  
Вэй Усянь замер, затем завозился, приподнимаясь, чтобы взглянуть в лицо мужа.  
  
Лань Чжань улыбался. Его глаза сияли в солнечном свете, как золотые медовые капли на кончике ложки.  
  
— Л... Лань... Ч… Чжань...  
  
Взволнованный Вэй Ин почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки. Да как так можно! Такую улыбку нужно вообще запретить!  
  
— Но это всего лишь прошлое. Я прошу прощения за то, что не слушал тебя, как следует.  
  
— Нет... Нет... Нет... Не извиняйся! Разве мы не договорились, что нам не нужно извиняться друг перед другом?  
  
— В такие моменты нужно извиняться соответствующим образом.  
  
— Лань Чжань, прекрати!  
  
— Никогда не прекращу, раз это делает тебя таким взволнованным и милым.  
  
— Лань Чжаааань!  
  
Но вся печаль, боль и счастье прошлого — все это того стоило, даже было необходимо. Ведь каждый шаг приближал Лань Чжаня к его настоящему. Ближе _к нему_.


End file.
